


Emperor's Smile

by Live_Long_and_PawsPurr



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drunk Wèi Yīng, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Humor, Jealous Lán Zhán, Lán Zhán has feelings, M/M, Oblivious Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, One Shot, Worried Lán Zhán, Young Wéi Yīng and Lán Zhán, ish, starting to realize feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr/pseuds/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr
Summary: Lan Wangji was worried. He would have denied it if anyone were to ask, but he was worried about the annoying boy who he had been forced to babysit as punishment (for whom, he wasn’t so sure), Wei Wuxian. The boy who sneaks alcohol into the Cloud Recesses, who flouts rules as if hundreds of years of tradition were a game, who gets pleasure from needling Lan Wangji… and who now was missing.





	Emperor's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @allregretto for the prompt "alcohol" ... Since I'm the alcoholic in our friendship ;-)

Lan Wangji was worried. He would have denied it if anyone were to ask, but he was worried about the annoying boy who he had been forced to babysit as punishment (for whom, he wasn’t so sure), Wei Wuxian. The boy who sneaks alcohol into the Cloud Recesses, who flouts rules as if hundreds of years of tradition were a game, who gets pleasure from needling Lan Wangji… and who now was missing.

 

The echo from the nightly curfew gong had faded into the darkness some time ago, and the disciples were supposed to be preparing for sleep. During his rounds on Night Duty, Lan Wangji had passed the open door to the room shared by Wei Wuxian and Jiang Wanyin. He had turned, prepared to sternly tell them to keep their door shut after curfew, but when he saw only Jiang Wanyin he stopped. “Where is Wei Wuxian?” 

 

Reclining on his bed, Jiang Wanyin looked up from the book he had balanced on his knee and shrugged. “He’ll be back soon,” he said and turned back to his book. 

 

“Where was he today.” 

 

Jiang Wanyin didn’t even look at him when he answered, “We went to Caiyi Town. He found a group of girls to flirt with so I left.” 

 

Lan Wangji’s jaw clenched, “Where did they go?”

 

This time Jiang Wanyin did glance over, “How should I know? I’m not his keeper. Why do you care? You looking for ways to get him in trouble?”

 

Lan Wangji’s eyes narrowed at him and grabbed the edge of the room’s sliding door, “close your door after curfew,” and the he slid the door shut with just a touch more force than was absolutely necessary. 

 

Checking the hallway to make sure none of the others on Night Watch were in sight, Lan Wangji briskly made his way to the darkened courtyard. The best place to sneak back into the Cloud Recesses was the courtyard wall in the Northwest corner because of the old tree that grew right up against the other side. One could climb it and jump into the courtyard from its branches. Not that he knew it from his own personal experience, but rather from catching Wei Wuxian sneaking back in with contraband alcohol tucked under his arm. 

 

Yes, Lan Wangji decided, when Wei Wuxian sneaks back in, this is where he will come. He was not quite sure why he cared to make sure his daytime annoyance got back safely, but something in his gut twisted when unbidden images depicting a myriad of misfortunes befalling Wei Wuxian needled themselves before Lan Wangji’s eyes. His brother would probably know why if he asked, he was more knowledgeable with such things, but Lan Wangji would never in a million years admit to worrying over Wei Wuxian. 

 

The soft notes from nighttime blooms wafted around him as he settled against the wall in wait. He passed the time watching moths gracefully flutter like pieces of moon dust amongst the delicate gardenia flowers, chasing their sweet rewards. 

 

Lan Wangji felt a rare pang of envy for the freedom they had to come and go as they please. Although it was his duty and honor to be one of the top disciples of the Gusu Lan Sect, it sometimes was exhausting and felt as if he was experiencing life from within a glass box. Able to see everything there was to experience, but it all being frustratingly out of reach. 

 

Perhaps that was what drew him to Wei Wuxian. As one of the most promising disciples of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, he should have felt the same pressure to uphold the traditions and honor of his sect. But instead, Wei Wuxian twisted out from under those shackles and flew above everyone’s expectations for him. He was an enigma. Albeit an annoying, pain-in-Lan Wangji’s-side enigma. 

 

The hour grew later and even the moths seemed to slow down their nightly feast. The uncomfortable clenching in Lan Wangji’s stomach intensified as the images of what could have befallen Wei Wuxian returned in earnest. He glanced around, ashamed at what he was about to do. Once he was sure there was no one around to see his transgression, he silently climbed the wall- breaking rule 538 by leaving past curfew. 

 

\--------------

 

Caiyi Town was silent at this hour, save for the couple establishments where lamps flickered in windows and low laughter seeped into the street through cracks under the doors. 

 

Lan Wangji was about to try the first door when a familiar loud but lilting laugh snapped his attention to the restaurant across the street. The tension he hadn’t realized he had been holding released slightly from his jaw, but was replaced by a slight pressure in his chest, forcing him to deeply inhale if he wanted a proper breath. 

 

As he opened the door to the restaurant his gaze fell upon a familiar mess of long hair. In keeping with Jiang Wanyin’s story, a group of three pretty girls was hanging off of Wei Wuxian’s words (and arms) like he was a wish granting spirit, and as he stared at the group there seemed to be a direct correlation between their flirtatious laughs and the creases that were forming on Lan Wangji’s forehead. 

 

“And then he struck my second jug of Emperor’s Smile,” Wei Wuxian made an uncontrolled sweeping motion with his arm, almost knocking over his drink in an imitation of the story, “and the alcohol went everywhere!” His face fell, “Poor thing, it never even got the chance to get me drunk,” he said this last piece with an exaggerated wink to the girl on his left arm. There was a chorus of “ohs” and “what a shame,” and one girl ran her hand up his arm in a way which was outwardly meant to console but was laced with lascivious intent.

 

As Lan Wangji looked on the scene he felt like his heart was trying to beat free from his ribs in order to knock the girl’s hand away from where it had stopped just a hair’s breadth away from Wei Wuxian’s chest. For some reason, the sight made the edge of his vision darken and his fists clench into the silk of his robes. After a breath to steady himself, he cleared his throat. Maybe if the girls knew they were being watched they would stop being so shameless. 

 

All four heads turned towards him. He could not tell the expressions on the girls’ faces because the smile Wei Wuxian directed towards him was so bright and earnest it blotted out everything else in the room. To Lan Wangji it was the only thing in the room- or at least, the only thing that mattered. 

 

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian wildly waving both of his arms, which pulled him free from the one girl’s grasp, Lan Wangji noted with some satisfaction. “Lan Zhan! Over here!” As if Lan Wangji couldn’t tell where they were in the almost empty room. 

 

Lan Wangji strode over to the group, pulled in by Wei Wuxian’s orbit. “Lan Zhan, this is-” There were names, but they were not ones Lan Wangji cared to remember. “Isn’t he handsome?” Wei Wuxian raised his eyebrows suggestively towards one of the girls. “He has such a pretty face that you almost forget he doesn’t have a personality.” Lan Wangji’s face fell imperceptibly- was that really how little Wei Wuxian thought of him? But he was immediately pulled from his thoughts when Wei Wuxian leaned forward, mischief in his eyes, “Or maybe his personality is hidden under all those robes,” and his eyes flicked towards his belt before coming back to meet his eyes once again. 

 

It was a really good thing that Wei Wuxian seemed incredibly drunk (he would never be quite this shameless), or else he would tease Lan Wangji about the red creeping up along his ears. 

 

After a heated pause, Wei Wuxian turned to the girls once more, “My good friend Lan Zhan is really quite brave, you know! He could probably slay a hundred vicious corpses with his guqin and he saved me from the Waterborn Abyss!” His looked at Lan Wangji, eyes alight with jest, “Lan Zhaaannn…” he drew out his name is mock flirtation, “if I were a girl I could have thanked you properly for saving me.” With this last statement, Wei Wuxian grabbed his robes with a wink and pulled him closer. 

 

Lan Wangji could smell the alcohol on his breath and could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Or maybe it was the heat rising in his own.

 

Wei Wuxian gave a low laugh and poked his reddened cheek, “Lan Zhan, no need to be embarrassed! I’m sure you’ll eventually find someone to reward you when you are so brave. Maybe even one of these girls.” He glanced back at them over his shoulder, “I’ve seen him bath before. His muscles and… other attributes are very impressive.” 

 

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened so much they felt like they would fall out of their sockets. He was sure he had not been exposed below the waist around Wei Wuxian.. right? And if he had, he would hardly think Wei Wuxian would have been interested enough to notice his… other attributes. 

 

Then realization hit him like a clump of loquats falling off a tree- Wei Wuxian was painting him in a good light to try and help Lan Wangji gain one of the girls’ attention. He supposed that was what friends did for each other. Not that he had ever had friends to do that for or to do that for him. He would have been flattered if not for the sinking in his stomach as he realized that Wei Wuxian had not actually meant the things he had said, it was all just an act to help a friend. 

 

In a low voice, Lan Wangji said, “We should go back to the Cloud Recesses.”

 

A bark of laughter escaped Wei Wuxian’s lips. “It’s well past curfew! I can’t go back in! That’s why I’m still here- I knew I wasn’t going to make it in time so I thought I’d spend the rest of my forced night out drinking and flirting with pretty girls,” he threw a wink which set the girls off in a fit of giggles. 

 

“I will sneak you back in.”

 

Wei Wuxian looked at him skeptically, “and you won’t tell? You seriously won’t tell Lan Qiren and get me in trouble?” 

 

The corners of Lan Wangji’s mouth barely flicked up, “I am out past curfew too, am I not? I would also get into trouble if I were to turn you in.” 

 

“Hasn’t stopped you before”

 

Lan Wangji’s face turned very serious, “I promise.”

 

Wei Wuxian leaned back, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed, “The Second Jade of Lan does not throw promises out lightly,” he murmured, seemingly to convince himself that this was not a ploy to get him in trouble. A pause and then his countenance changed rapidly from skeptical to scheming. He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, “I’ll go back with you on one condition.” Wei Wuxian stuck a finger in Lan Wangji’s face, “Have a drink with me!” He flashed a wide-reaching smile and poured a healthy cup of wine in front of the other boy. 

 

The smirk on Wei Wuxian’s face descended into slacked jawed shock when Lan Wangji knocked back the cup of wine in one fluid motion. He gently set the cup back on the table, “I had a drink. Now come back with me to the Cloud Recesses.” Lan Wangji would be lying if he said he did not feel some sense of pride in finally being the one to shock Wei Wuxian. The look on his face was a priceless thing- perhaps he would strive to surprise him more often instead of always being the one surprised. And he also rather enjoyed the annoyed expressions on the girls faces as they realized that their plaything was about to leave them. Wei Wuxian might have spent the entire day with them, but he was coming home with Lan Wangji. He knew his feelings were petty and not in keeping with how the Lan Sect conducted itself, but he could occasionally allow himself such indulgences. 

 

Wei Wuxian’s gaze followed Lan Wangji as he shifted his chair back and rose to his feet, reaching out a hand. Wei Wuxian finally shook off his cloud of shock and took his hand, allowing himself to be hoisted out of his chair. As soon as he turned to bid farewell to the girls, the slight shift of his weight caused him to lose balance and sent him tumbling into Lan Wangji’s chest. Lan Wangji wondered how much this boy had to drink to leave him in such a state, but at the same time marveled that he could be this drunk yet still carry on a coherent conversation. 

 

Wei Wuxian’s face was pressed up against Lan Wangji’s collar bone, which was fortunate, for if he was a few inches lower he would not be able to hide the hammering of his heart at their sudden closeness. Lan Wangji leaned in a couple inches to breathe in his ear, “are you able to walk?”

 

“Umm….” Wei Wuxian averted his gaze and blotchy red crept up his cheeks. While he was looking away, he felt something and gasped as Lan Wangji suddenly grasped his hips, “Lan Zhan! Buy me dinner first, I’m not that kind of lady!” 

 

“I am not trying anything inappropriate, I am preparing to carry you back.”

 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened and he shoved himself a bit away from the chest that was currently keeping him from being better acquainted with the floor (although he still had both hands on that same chest). “I don’t need you to carry me!” he pouted, “I am perfectly capable of walking myself.” He backed up a step and started to walk around the table before stumbling once again. Strong arms caught him and, without hesitation, he was hoisted over Lan Wangji’s right shoulder. 

 

As they turned to go, Lan Wangji could feel Wei Wuxian prop himself against his back as he called out to the girls, “Goodnight pretty ladies! I’m sure you’ll have sweet dreams if you think of me.” Lan Wangji could hear the wink he threw them in his voice. And once again, a slight petty pride welled up in him as he might or might not have exaggerated the bump in his step from walking the couple stairs up to the door, resulting in Wei Wuxian losing his hold and slamming his face into Lan Wangji’s back with a loud, “oof!” If he were the type to smile, he would have born something akin to Wei Wuxian’s trademark smirk. “Lan Zhan! Be gentle with me! I am a delicate flower and must be treated properly!”

 

“No.” Wei Wuxian huffed and Lan Wangji could feel him crossing his arms. 

 

\------------ 

 

When they finally made it to the wall surrounding the Cloud Recesses, Wei Wuxian was set down so they could rest a moment before sneaking back inside. 

 

Of course, Wei Wuxian was the one to break their silence. “Lan Zhan, why did you come looking for me?”

 

His heart picked up its pace, how could he explain why he did it when he didn’t even know why himself? “You weren’t here.”

 

That smile that could light the darkest night shone across his face once again, “Aww! Lan Zhan! You missed me?” Lan Wangji shot him a look, but didn’t respond. Wei Wuxian’s smile faded to something more thoughtful, “I thought you hated me..” He said half to himself.

 

Those words tugged at Lan Wangji’s heart as if had stolen milk from a kitten. “No,” he said and met Wei Wuxian’s eyes. He did not have the way with words that others did, but he hoped his eyes could say what his mouth could not. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment before a small smile played across Wei Wuxian’s lips, “You really are pretty, you know Lan Zhan? How do you not have a sweetheart?” Lan Wangji looked away and felt crimson heat his face yet again. “No need to be embarrassed, my Lan Zhan!” his hand gently grasped his chin and turned it to face him, “You’ll find someone.” He gently poked Lan Wangji’s nose, “If I were a girl, perhaps I would even be that someone.” He smiled in a way that was meant to be lighthearted and to console, but instead it chipped away a piece of Lan Wangji’s confused heart. 

 

He turned away from his well-meaning comments, uncomfortable with where his mind was taking this conversation. “We should go in. Are you steadier now?”

 

Wei Wuxian stood up and tested out his legs with a couple steps. He was not balanced enough for a fight, but it would do for sneaking over the wall. Lan Wangji hummed his approval and hoisted Wei Wuxian up so he could grab ahold of the branch where he could swing himself over. It was not an elegant process, but eventually they were both inside and making their way to the disciples’ rooms. 

 

Lan Wangji’s escorted Wei Wuxian the rest of the way to his room and silently got Wei Wuxian into his bed without disturbing Jiang Wanyin. Wei Wuxian’s started to succumb to sleep almost immediately, but as Lan Wangji turned to leave he heard a quiet, “thank you.” A small smile upturned Lan Wangji’s lips as he slid the door closed behind him. 

 

As Lan Wangji made his way back to his room, an onslaught of emotions and thoughts rained down over him. Most were too confusing and unfamiliar to deal with at such a late hour, but a very practical one rose to the top like kelp after a storm. Wei Wuxian was going to have a severe hangover the following morning. Although Lan Wangji had never himself experienced one, in theory he did know of a few herbs that might ease the discomfort. 

 

Once back in his room, he put together some herbs, mixed them in a cup of water and silently made his way back to Wei Wuxian’s room, depositing the cup next to his bed. 

 

\---------------

 

The morning sun bore holes in Wei Wuxian’s head as if he was a dead tree and the early hour was a woodpecker searching for its breakfast in his skull. He lifted a hand to block out the unforgiving beast so he could actually see and found that Jiang Cheng had already left. 

 

With a groan he turned to his other side. Something on his bedside table caught his eye and he leaned forward to investigate. There was a cup of water and a note that simply said, “Drink.” He lifted the cup to his nose and sniffed. Turmeric and ginger. His drunk self would never give much consideration for the wellbeing of sober Wei Ying, so who left this for him? His brow furrowed as he sipped the drink and tried to remember last night. 

 

He had spent his time with the group of girls from Caiyi Town and it obviously had not been them who left the drink. Neither would it have been Jiang Cheng- he loved to see him suffer after a night of indulgences. 

 

Wei Wuxian’s eyebrows shot up as a face appeared in his mind, along with the phantom feel of strong arms carrying him back to the Cloud Recesses. That had to be a dream. Lan Zhan would never break the rules of curfew to come bring him back. Let alone carry him back. He hated him after all…. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... I wrote this before I got to the part where MXTX talks about LWJ's non-existent alcohol tolerance. Hence no drunk LWJ shenanigans here... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
